Deflowering Sakura
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: ONE SHOT. ZakuSaku. Sakura was sad and vulnerable due to the effects of Orochimaru’s earlier attack. Sasuke and Naruto were rendered unconscious. This means that she was left wide open for any stray melody to come creeping unsuspectingly to her…


**A/N: You know what? I read Vulnerable by Melissa Norvell, and I'll tell you that it is by far, the single best Naruto fanfiction for a couple of reasons. 1. It put together two odd characters so well that it's scary, plus, it's SakuZaku which I'm thankful he isn't paired with Kin or Dosu. 2. The plot is amazing, even though the chapters are short (only about 5 pages in MS Word) I highly recommend it, which probably won't be to many people since hardly anyone reads my works anymore…sob Oh well, I'll build up a fandom sooner or later.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this fanfic to her, because she inspired me to write a ZakuSaku of my own, though it's darker then hers is, but hey, dark happens to be my genre.**

**Anywho, I don't own Naruto and if I did, do you honestly think I'd write fanfiction? Come ON people…**

**Basic Infromation:**

**Title: Deflowering Sakura**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: ZakuSaku**

**Type: One shot**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. ZakuSaku. Sakura was sad and vulnerable due to the effects of Orochimaru's earlier attack. Sasuke and Naruto were rendered unconscious. This means that she was left wide open for any stray melody to come creeping unsuspectingly to her…**

**Deflowering Sakura**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

He loved to maim and pick apart his prey like the savage animal he was. As he prowled around the seemingly endless trees of the so called "Death Forest" apart from his team mates, a pink haired girl taking a few steps outside of a hollowed out tree trunk caught his gaze. Young lips curved into a sly and characteristic smirk as he pondered to himself over this girl. She was alone and looking a bit dejected.

He recognized her.

Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was in Team 7 with Uzumaki Naruto and the one Orochimaru had instructed them to kill, Uchiha Sasuke. He had remembered her name being mentioned by Naruto just before they were about to be seated to take the written portion of the Chuunin Exam.

After standing upon a low hanging tree branch for a while, judging the movements of his prey, who seemed to do nothing but look around in confusion with a dazed expression. Slowly and casually, as if there were no care in the world, he jumped down and walked up behind the depressed girl, taking a small glance at her.

She slumped down slightly, pink locks tumbling from her shoulders in a cascade of disarray. This girl wore a frown plastered to her face and her void green eyes gleamed with hints of paranoia and a twisted brilliance of sadness. Damned didn't even begin to describe it.

He reveled in the thought of her emotions, which made her all the more vulnerable. He was told that Sakura was hit with one of Orochimaru's powerful Genjutsu techniques, causing her body to go in a sort of mental shock from fear alone.

Zaku looked over at her as he moved his arm behind her. Sakura didn't even seem to notice.

"Well-" Zaku finally said, only to get a gasp from the girl in front of him.

A green eye widened as her head mechanically turned to look at him and take him in fully. Emerald eye met a coy onyx one and an arrogant smile. "Who are you?"

"That's not really important." Zaku replied.

"You look familiar. Are you with those Sound Ninja who made Kabuto puke?" She asked.

"Heh, you could say that." The spiky haired boy told her. "So, are you really that stupid to leave yourself in the open, ready to be attacked? If you're going to stay out here, vulnerable like that- why bother with the Chuunin Exams? Though the thought of your blood being strewn all over the forest floor sounds quite promising." Zaku's smirk grew into something sadistic and devilish.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a jab to her heart from Zaku's verbal blow. "Weak again…" She muttered.

There was a silence between the two as the Sound Nin's hand sat upon Sakura's shoulder. Tension hung in the air between them. Then Zaku spoke.

"You know, whatever foolish love game you're playing with that team mate of yours he doesn't love you back." He stated, the pink haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but it was cut off by Zaku's next phrase. "When he's all alone and touching himself so intimately, it's really his blond friend he thinks about. Not you."

"It's not true." Sakura's face twisted into one of anger.

"You just can't handle the truth. Sure you can delusion yourself into thinking that, but deep in your heart, you know that he'll never love you." Zaku ran his hand down her shoulder a few inches as his face neared hers.

Sakura tried to hold a face of defiance, but she couldn't. The sadness was illuminating her and shining through her eyes.

The Sound Ninja decided to play with her a little more. "Did anyone tell you that your eyes are beautiful when they're marred with anger and sadness?" His hand sat upon the side of her face, the metal of the wind pipe was cold against her skin.

She could feel the chaste of his move and knew that it meant nothing. Sakura had studied he and his team mates in the exam room and noticed how cold he seemed. He knew what he was doing.

Sakura couldn't let him find Sasuke and Naruto, no matter what the cost and if the cost was sacrificing herself then that's what she'd do! Even if it meant giving up her most precious possession; one that she could not recover. Thinking on this, a flicker of sorrow shot through her eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"So that's who you like." Zaku turned his head to look at her. "Pretty boy, isn't he? Too bad he's not yours."

The pink haired girl winced again. She felt the harsh blow of his words. Especially when she finally admitted her love to Sasuke and was rejected once more.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lowered down onto the ground, pink hair tumbling around her as she looked up and stared into onyx eyes above her.

She blinked a little as the realization came through her skin from within.

"What are you doing?" She asked defensively.

"You can't stay innocent forever. Sometimes you've just got to roll in the mud and get dirty." He leaned in and caressed her face with his hand. "No matter what happens in life, someone will always take something from you, so why not just give in and make the best of it?"

Sakura let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes.

The girl couldn't deny that what Zaku said was true. After a moment of almost complete silence, aside from the ruffling of textile and the feeling of added weight to her own, she could feel something capture her mouth. Eyes shot open in surprise.

Zaku was kissing her, and she could feel a slight flush come to her cheeks, but she didn't try to resist, for if she did, he may stop and look over to find Sasuke and Naruto.

She couldn't fail the mission. She had to prove her worth, no matter what.

Besides, every time he asked Sasuke out to do something she was turned down time and time again.

But when she really looked at it, did she really even love Sasuke?

No.

But the one she did love was now gone, far from sight and reach.

She was alone.

Perhaps he was right, innocence was not worth keeping, and she would get dirty.

She could feel her shirt loosen around her body as Zaku's sly hands masterfully undone the zipper and began to let his hands roam about her well-defined body as the boy planted passionate and dark kisses alone her lips, neck and chest.

Internally, Zaku felt quite satisfied with himself. But this was another victory, and if he was tainted he would taint others. If he couldn't remain innocent, then neither could anyone else, including Sakura and he would smirk his sly smirk when telling his team mates of his recent victory. He knew how much Kin detested her.

The black haired boy nipped at Sakura's collar bone in an animalistic way as he tangled his hands in those pink locks. Those beautiful, shining strands that felt so much like bed silken sheets.

He could see the pink adorn her cheeks as he pleasured her on the ground, not caring if the whole world saw the two of them.

Zaku could tell that her innocence was one of the few things that still remained and he loathed it. It reminded him of a child he used to know. Innocence was something Zaku hated, yet yearned for, but he knew he couldn't have.

He would feel the body below him move into his touches, kisses, licks and nips as he made out with the girl below him.

Sakura's mind was in a whirlwind of sensation as she could feel the curl of pleasure in her stomach and couldn't once have a second thought about what she was doing. After all, he was right. It wasn't worth it to save your innocence for someone who would just turn you down in the end.

Love was just a disappointment.

She had never felt so much raw passion in her life. Sakura had always imagined love to be passionate and full of deep emotion, but this type of love was dark and taboo, something forbidden with a dark gothic romance feel to it.

Was there such a thing as a dark prince?

Or maybe it was an evil sorcerer who captured the princess and made her do his bidding?

Either way, it was foreign to the kunoichi, as she lay there in a haze of pleasure.

She remembered seeing that characteristic smirk as her vision began to haze. She felt herself shudder in pleasure, not quite remembering why because everything was a blur. Then, everything went black.

When she woke up, she was lying there on the same spot on the ground. Her shirt was undone a bit and hung loosely to her form, and her hair was disheveled all around her, cascading bubblegum locks tumbling through the grass. She slowly cracked her eyes open, see her team mates lying under the tree a distance away. She then looked at her legs, one of which was behind a yellow shirt, and the other was draped across camouflaged pants.

"Hey there." A semi seductive and playful voice toyed with her jumbled emotions. "That was fun."

She said nothing, trying to readjust to her haze.

"See it's not so bad to get dirty every once in a while, is it?" He smirked.

"I guess not…" Sakura replied, confused that he was still there.

Just like the victor of a battle, he had deflowered the young blossom, the eminent sign of loss and it rung clear in his mind as he saw the girl's face. She wore a spaced out look, as if he were still reveling that moment.

He stared back at her, wearing the same smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Dosu and Kin were jumping through the treetops heading toward a different direction. He smiled deviously with Sakura laying sprawled out on the ground where anyone could very clearly see the condition the clothes they were wearing were in.

She had seen him with his team mates many times before, and had known good and well what he had done.

Zaku felt quite satisfied with himself for deflowering Sakura.

**END**

**A/N: That probably sucked in comparison to Vulnerable…I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I hope they're IC. I tried very hard. Please review!**


End file.
